<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Four Letter Word by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227266">A Four Letter Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King and Country [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roche's life comes crashing down around him and the worst part is, he didn't even mean to say it. He didn't even <i>notice</i> that he'd said it at first. But Foltest had heard it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foltest &amp; Vernon Roche, Foltest/Vernon Roche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King and Country [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Four Letter Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Friday Night Fights! Prompt: "And with that quick little “I love you,” everything began to change."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The worst thing about the way his life fell apart, Vernon Roche thought, was that he hadn’t even noticed he’d said it at first. He’d been busy signing papers and ensuring reports were in order and was running late for a meeting. When King Foltest had reminded him, the words had come out of his mouth without him even thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’m on my way. I’ll be back later. Love you,” his stupid tongue had said, and with that quick little ‘I love you’, everything began to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche didn’t even notice he’d said it until he was halfway down the hallway. He had no idea how Foltest had reacted, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, based on what came next, he could guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part was, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>true. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He did love Foltest, loved the man who had literally changed his life forever. His mother liked to call it hero worship, but really it was just… he was one of few privileged enough to be a friend to the King, to be someone the King confided in. His devotion was only natural… wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’d returned to the King’s Study later that evening, Foltest had already left. He’d swallowed down his foreboding and finished the paperwork piled up on his own desk – in a corner near Foltest’s – then headed home, hoping maybe this was all a terrible dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he received his new orders. He was being tasked with a special mission – to recruit and build an elite special forces unit to take down the Scoia’tael. His base of operations after he formed his team? Ellander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As in, not Vizima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was an answer to his confession in and of itself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda thinking about turning this into a series where Roche is a lil more willing to see Foltest's flaws because he's been hurt. I think next would be how the Stripes are recruited and then something with developing an understanding of the Scoia'tael by like... actually listening to them? Idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>